


Winding Down (Evenings)

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Mundane Routines [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slice of Life, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, They are each others nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: We saw how our favorite couple acts in the mornings, now we see how fluffy they act in the evenings :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mundane Routines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Winding Down (Evenings)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them please :)

Magnus likes a picture of Catarina and Madzie on Instagram as the door opens and Alec walks in, displaying that nicely fitted navy suit Magnus picked up just a few hours prior. 

"Ahh, my gorgeous husband returning after a long day." Magnus lifts up his drink in a toast of celebration and takes a sip, pleasantly enjoying the tang of his strong martini and the sight of Alec's ass in that suit. 

"A long day indeed, but hello to my much more gorgeous husband." Alec sets his jacket down and toes out of his shoes, immediately seeking out Magnus who is spread out on the couch, his phone in one hand and a drink in another. 

"No such thing as much more gorgeous husband, darling." Magnus replies as Alec lays on the couch, pressing his back to Magnus' chest. 

Warm arms wrap around Alec's middle and he sighs happily as Magnus' lips trail from the back of his neck up his jaw. 

"Welcome home, Alexander." He whispers, eliciting a shiver from the fatigued Shadowhunter. "You seem exhausted, sweetheart." 

Alec hums in agreement as he settles against Magnus, one hand rubbing circles on the delicate skin of Magnus' exposed ankle bone. He's wearing jeans that are shredded at the bottom, and a golden silk shirt that's more fitted for a night out than a night in. The shirt is open in the middle, exposing his chest down to his navel. 

Alec can't see his face, but he can imagine he's still got makeup on, if the six rings adorning his fingers are any indication. 

"Going back out?" Alec asks, stealing Magnus' drink for a sip. 

"No, I wasn't planning on it. I just haven't changed yet. Why, do you need to go somewhere?" 

"Angels, no!" Alec groans, leaning his head back to rest on Magnus' collarbone. "I was just curious. What have you been up to today?" 

"Clients here and there. Planned that big warlock conference, it's next weekend." 

"All of next weekend?" Alec asks, grabbing one of Magnus' hands and absentmindedly swirling one of his rings around his finger. 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"I don't think there's a way I can spend that long without you." Alec grumbles, titling his head back to capture Magnus' lips. Magnus tastes of alcohol and the spearmint chapstick he usually wears to avoid chapped lips. 

It's a weird combination, but one that's most definitely welcome when it comes to Magnus' lips pressed against his after a long day of paperwork and dull Shadowhunters. Magnus is refreshing and invigorating in all the best ways, and Alec would willingly get lost in that sensation. 

"I think you'll live, Alexander. I'll have you know, though, that your flare for dramatics is surely becoming grander by the day." Magnus teases, a plum colored fingernail trailing down his jaw. 

"Hey!" Alec scowls and tickles the bottom of Magnus' foot in retaliation, laughing when Magnus squirms instinctively. "My flare for dramatics was caused by who?" 

"Don't know. Maybe you've got another warlock husband hidden in that Institute of yours somewhere." 

Alec scoffs, "As if. I only have eyes for you and your dramatics. I don't have room for anyone else's." 

"You're sweet." Magnus nuzzles the back of his neck and lays an open mouthed kiss against his deflect rune. "But what about you, darling? Long day dealing with dimwitted Shadowhunters like Jake?"

A laugh bubbles from Alec's lips at Magnus' complete disregard for remembering names. 

"More like Jace, Clary, and Simon." Alec corrects, shaking his head with a frown just thinking about the shit he puts up with everyday. 

"God, that even makes me want to pull my hair out." Magnus sympathizes. "What was Salmon doing there today?" 

Alec turns his head so he's looking at Magnus, replying with a scowl, "Distracting Isabelle from her weapon budgeting assignment for today!"

"Mmh, we do know how to distract. Well, at least I do. You are pretty good at it when I'm in my apothecary, though." 

"Magnus, that's not funny. She doesn't even have it done yet." 

"I'm sure the Head of the Institute took care of it, though. He can be quite persuasive, and even more threatening." Alec blushes and rolls his eyes at the blatant flirting. 

"Yeah I got him to leave, finally. He literally doesn't shut up." Magnus snorts and nods his head in agreement. 

"What does my persuasive husband want for dinner tonight?" Magnus asks, sneaking his hand underneath Alec's shirt.

"Whatever my husband wants. Since I'm so persuasive, I can persuade him to pick." 

"I always pick, Alexander!" Magnus chastises, poking him in the side. 

"Well for my pick I'm allowing you to pick." Alec says smugly, wrapping his hand around Magnus' ankle bone and stroking the delicate bone there. 

"So stubborn." Magnus mutters, patting his thigh so Alec will stand up. "Takeout it is then." Magnus winks and in a flourish of blue sparks, boxes of takeout appear on the table. 

"Perfect." Alec squeezes his hand and leans over, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then tugging Magnus to the table where they enjoy their dinner.


End file.
